


I Need You

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I need you' is simply Dean Winchester's version of 'I love you'. Lucky for Dean, Castiel understands that without Dean having to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

The soft sound of fluttering wings was a very welcome distraction during a long, boring night of doing research in the bunker’s library. Aside from that, the sound of Cas’ return was, as always, an immense relief to Dean.

Paying no mind to the fact that his younger brother was also in the room, Dean all but jumped up from his chair, literally throwing himself into the arms of the blue-eyed angel that had appeared just now.

In the background, Sam cleared his throat and mumbled something about ‘ _going to get a midnight snack’_ , which was code for  _‘I don’t want to witness this sappy reunion between my brother and his angel’_.

Dean hugged Castiel in a bone-crushing manner, nuzzling his face against Cas’ neck.

“I missed you, Cas.” He confessed, his lips barely brushing Castiel’s smooth skin as he spoke.

Cas laughed softly, his hands soothingly massaging Dean’s back as they stood in their embrace. “It looks like you managed to survive without me, Dean. Mind you, it’s only been three days…”

As Dean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the typical clean smell of Cas invading his nose, he decided that three days was way too long.

“I know, Cas… It’s not about surviving. It’s just that I…  _I need you_.”

And Dean wanted to  _smack_  himself,  _punish_ himself for once again chickening out of saying what he _truly_ meant _._  It were three stupid words, yet he always changed his mind at the last second, too afraid to say them. Instead, he always ended up using the substitute that he had adopted to use on Cas. ‘ _I need you_ ’. Dean used to think that it was close enough, but he’d started doubting that ever since he and Castiel had officially gotten together.

To Dean it was clear; the words meant the same thing to him. He just wasn’t sure if Cas knew that too.

Dean pulled back a little so that he could look Cas in the eyes for a second, then leaned in again to give the angel a loving, lingering kiss. Dean felt how Castiel’s lips turned up into a smile even as they kissed.

When they broke apart, Dean decided that he needed to man up about this.

“Cas?” He asked while the two of them were still standing in a loose embrace.

Castiel nodded for Dean to carry on.

“When I say I need you, you know that it means…”

Dean hesitated, but Cas smiled warmly. “It means  _you love me_. I’m aware, Dean.” He stated, not even trying to be subtle about it.

And Dean was grateful. Grateful that everything was so easy with Cas. Grateful that even the somewhat complicated things weren’t all that difficult between the two of them.

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled, his eyes never looking away from Castiel’s.

Those bright blue eyes were staring straight into Dean’s soul now, Dean could almost  _sense_  it. And Cas was smiling again, looking at Dean as if Dean were the single most precious thing he’d ever encountered.  

“It’s alright, Dean…” He assured with a light kiss to Dean’s forehead. “ _I need you, too_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
